


SCP Foundation - Third Street

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I love the SCP Foundation, Supernatural Elements, The numbers the kids are under are already taken but I had to give them a number so, These kids are kinda weird, let's have some fun - Freeform, listen, so why not combine the two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: A large collection of children have been found to have anomalous effects, enough to get the attention of the SCP Foundation.
Kudos: 1





	1. SCP-613

**Item #:** SCP-613

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-613 is to be held in a 5m x 5m containment area. Standard furnishing, bathroom, and medical facilities are to be provided. Upbeat and cheerful music is to be played for twelves hours a day within SCP-613’s containment area.

Two personnel are required to enter SCP-613’s containment. Only personal who have a great dislike or hatred of the horror genre in all mediums are allowed within SCP-613’s containment area.

 **Description:** SCP-613 is a boy, appearing to be approximately 9 years old, with black hair with a white stripe down the middle, wearing jeans, a grey shirt, and leather jacket. No abnormal properties have been observed in relation to SCP-613’s clothing.

SCP-613 is capable of warping reality around themselves up to 10m around himself through the telling of horror stories. From the outside SCP-613’s effects, SCP-613-2, appear as a black void that is impenetrable by light. The inside of SCP-613-2 matches whichever story SCP-613 tells. SCP-613 only appears to be able to activate SCP-613-2 through the telling of horror stories.

\--

**Observational Log 613.OL.1 Summary**

**Summary:** SCP-613 was asked to tell an adventure story.

 **Result:** SCP-613 attempts to tell an adventure story, but appears to struggle, pausing frequently. SCP-613-2 is not activated. SCP-613 appears to be distressed at his failed attempt.

\--

**Experiment Log #3.613**

**Subject:** SCP-613 and SCP-042

 **Preface:** SCP-042 is placed within SCP-613’s containment area. SCP-042 was told SCP-613 was a ‘great storyteller’ before entering.

 **Results:** SCP-042 asked SCP-613 to tell her a horror story. SCP-613 then proceeds to do so, generating an instance of SCP-613-2, that also engulfs SCP-042. After three minutes, SCP-613-2 begins to shrink, and disappears 25 seconds later. A brief conversation is recorded between SCP-042 and SCP-613.

SCP-042: That was boring.

SCP-613: What?

SCP-042: I read a story like that last night. But it was much better, and didn’t have the same plot holes your story did.

SCP-613: You don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.

SCP-042: I believe I do.

SCP-613: whatever.

SCP-613 then sits on his bed, refusing to make eye contact with SCP-042.


	2. SCP-610

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL SCP'S FORMATTED IN BOLD ARE LISTED IN THE OFFICAL SCP FOUNDATION DATABASE.

**Item #** : SCP-610

 **Object Class** : Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-610 is to be held in 5m x 5m containment area. Standard furnishings, bathroom, and medical facilities are to be provided. A detailed log of all items within SCP-610’s containment area is to be kept.

 **Description** : SCP-610 is a boy, appearing to be approximately 10 years old, with brown hair, wearing blue jeans, white shirt, and a brown trench coat.

SCP-610 is capable of retrieving any object from within his trench coat that he desires, including objects that appear to be too large to fit within it.

When within the vicinity of another person, SCP-610 will approach, show them the contents on the inside of his jacket, and attempt to sell them at least one of the contents that he as generated. Items generated appear to be random, though each of high value. Those approached will feel the sudden urge to buy an item from SCP-610 at any cost.

\--

**Observational Log 610.OL.1**

**Summary** : SCP-610 is asked to provide a #2 Pencil.

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-610 shows personnel a variety of pencils on the inside of his coat. The pencils are of various colors, and all are unused.

\--

**Observational Log 610.OL.2**

**Summary** : SCP-610 is asked to provide Ajimbo Cars, a popular children’s collectable.

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-610 shoes personnel a variety of Ajimbo Cards from within his trench coat. Upon further research, its found that each card are considered to be of high value within the card game.

\--

**Observational Log 610.OL.3**

**Summary:** SCP-610 is asked to provide a standard revolver.

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-610 refused to provide the requested item, stating: “I’m not a weapons dealer, dude.”

\--

**Observational Log 610.OL.4**

**Summary** : SCP-610 is asked to provide a camera that can show the desires of those it takes the picture of.

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-610 produced **SCP-978**. **SCP-978** ’s locker was found to be empty. **SCP-978** was returned to it’s locker.


	3. SCP-343

**Item #** : SCP-343

 **Object Class** : Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-343-A and SCP-343-B are to be held in a 7m x 7m containment area. The floor of the containment is to be comprised of a 1 foot layer of iron. Standard furniture and bathroom facilities are to be provided. SCP-343-A and SCP-343-B are not allowed to step foot on any surface that has been found to be vulnerable to their anomalous effects without foundation personnel present.

 **Description** : SCP-343-A and SCP-343-B appear to be a set of twin boys, wearing identical overalls, boots, shirts, and yellow hard hats. SCP-343-A and SCP-343-B are differentiated by the respirator mask that hangs around SCP-343-A’s neck and the red bandana that is tied around SCP-343-B’s neck. SCP-343-A and B are were both found to be in possession of shovels.

SCP-343-A and SCP-343-B are capable of digging through multiple surfaces that are considered difficult to penetrate through typical means with very little effort. SCP-343 have also been discovered to dig to depths far deeper than any manmade machine is capable of. If left unrestricted, SCP-343 will continue to dig, showing no signs of stopping or exhaustion.

SCP-343 has been shown to have the ability to dig through dirt, sand, limestone, silt, rock, granite, permafrost, clay, and ice, cement, and concrete, though SCP-343 is incapable of digging through iron. It was previously believed that SCP-343’s anomalous properties resided within their shovels. When replaced with a standard shovel, SCP-343 is still capable of digging through the above listed terrains.

Upon examination, SCP-343’s shovels have been shown to have no anomalous properties. Further research have found that the shovels are from the brand ULINE.

\--

**Observational Log SCP-343.OL.1 Summary**

**Summary** : SCP-343’s shovels were removed by a D-Class personnel while both entities were asleep and replaced with new, non-anomalous shovels.

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-343-A and B recognized that the shovels were not their original shovels, but expressed happiness at having new shovels.

\--

**Observational Log SCP-343.OL.2 Summary**

**Summary** : 10 pounds of dirt was placed within SCP-343’s containment area.

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-343-A proceeded to play with the dirt. SCP-343-B sifted the dirt between his fingers. SCP-343 was allowed to keep the dirt. Less agitation at being contained has been reported from SCP-343 since.

\--

**Observational Log SCP-343.OL.3 Summary**

**Summary** : A television and gaming console with the videogame Minecraft installed is brought into SCP-343’s containment area.

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-343-A and B played the game for five hours straight before falling asleep. After waking up, SCP-343-A and B have expressed enjoyment at playing the game and requested to keep it. The request had been granted.

\--

 _It was been requested that_ SCP-343 _be utilized to dig the foundation for another facility that is scheduled to be built. This request is pending._


	4. SCP 086

**Item** #: SCP-086

 **Object Class** : Safe

 **Special Containment Procedure** : SCP-086 is to be held in a standard containment area. All furnishings are to be bolted upside down to the ceilings.

No personnel are allowed to make physical contact with SCP-086 for longer than 10 seconds.

 **Description** : SCP-086 is a 9-year-old girl with blonde hair in pigtails, wearing a pink dress, white shirt, and white leggings.

SCP-086’s anomalous properties manifest in her inability to stand right side up. If provided with an object that she can hang from, SCP-086 will then proceed to hang over its side. If provided no such object, SCP-086 will then maintain and handstand. SCP-086 does not appear to be limited in how long she can maintain this position, exhibiting no physical exhaustion.

If inside and enclosed area, SCP-086 will float until she reaches the ceiling. If place in and area without a ceiling, this effect does not take place.

Through x-ray it was been discovered that all of SCP-086’s internal organs except for her digestive tract are placed upside down.

\--

**Observational Log 086.OL.1**

**Summary** : Two D-Class personnel are instructed to place SCP-086 right side up.

 **Observational Log** : SCP-086 immediately rotated to her previous upside-down position.

\--

**Observational Log 086.OL.2**

**Summary:** Two D-Class personnel are instructed to place SCP-086 right side up and to hold her in that position.

 **Observational Log** : After ten minutes, SCP-086 rotates to her previous position with enough force to throw the D-Class personnel across the room. Both personnel sustained minor injuries.


	5. SCP-3344

**Item #** : SCP-3344

 **Object Class** : Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-3344 is to be contained in a 15m x 20m area, made to resemble that of a normal kindergarten classroom. Toys and age-appropriate books are to be provided and rotated monthly and replaced accordingly. Proper bathroom facilities are to be maintained at all times. Meals are to be provided three times a day, along with two snacks between meals.

Attached to the containment area is another area where a medium sized jungle gym is installed. SCP-3344 is allowed free play on the jungle gym twice a day for 90 minutes each.

All personnel entering SCP-3344’s containment area are to be provided with and require to wear a hard hats, safety glasses, gloves, boots, and a shield. No fewer than six personnel are allowed to enter SCP-3344 containment area at a time. All personnel entering are required to have at least 2 children.

 **Description** : SCP-3344 is a large group of small children, fluctuating between a count twenty-five and thirty, ranging in age from four to six years old. SCP-3344 are each dress in makeshift clothing and fingerpaint all over their bodies and faces. SCP-3344 are slightly below what would be expected for their apparent age.

When energized, SCP-3344 is capable of immense destruction, both as a group and individually. When attacking, SCP-3344 behaves as a hivemind to inflict the most damage. SCP-3344 is able to tear through various metals and terrain, and is able to consume any organic matter within seconds.

SCP-3344’s limit to it’s endurance varies. Research has shown that the longest recorded time of SCP-3344 being energized has been 48 hours, though it’s suspected that under the right circumstances, could last longer. After becoming exhausted, all instances of SCP-3344 will stop and lay down on the ground and fall asleep for between 30 minutes and 10 hours.

\--

**Experiment Log 1.3344**

**Subject** : SCP-3344 and **SCP-682**

 **Preface** : SCP-3344 is lead into the containment chamber of **SCP-682** as it is recovering from its submission in its acid bath. SCP-3344 destructive capabilities are still yet to be fully understood, and this Log is an attempt to learn more.

 **Result** : SCP-3344 immediately begins to attack **SCP-682** with biting and attempts to eat it’s flesh, and tearing at it’s limbs. **SCP-682** attacks SCP-3344, successfully killing individuals through crushing and eating. However, it is observed that SCP-3344 is capable of regenerating individuals as quickly as 90 seconds.

SCP-3344 and **SCP-682** continued fighting for 2 hours before stopping. All instances of SCP-3344 fell asleep around **SCP-682**. SCP-682 sustained destruction of 80% of its original mass. SCP-3344 was removed from **SCP-682’s** containment chamber and returned to its own.

\--

**Experiment Log 2.3344**

**Subject:** SCP-3344 and SCP-1009

 **Preface** : SCP-1009 is brought into SCP-3344’s containment unit just as SCP-3344 wakes up from their scheduled nap.

 **Result** : All instances of SCP-3344 immediately proceed to run towards SCP-1009. SCP-1009 does not run from SCP-3344, instead allowing SCP-3344 to pull, climb, and bite him.

After five minutes, SCP-1009 is somehow able to stop SCP-3344’s attack. SCP-3344 stands in front of SCP-1009 for 30 seconds before two of them grab SCP-1009’s arm and pull him over to a pile of toys. SCP-1009 joins SCP-3344 in playing. This continues for an hour before SCP-3344 tires and fall asleep. SCP-1009 is removed and returned to their containment area.

SCP-3344 has since asked to play with SCP-1009 again on a regular basis.

_It has been suggested that SCP-1009 be utilized as a means to contain SCP-3344 during containment breaches._


	6. SCP-042

**Item #** : SCP-042

 **Object Class** : Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-042 is to be held in a 5m x 5m containment area. Standard furniture and bathroom facilities are to be provided. Two bookshelves filled with books are to be placed inside SCP-042’s containment area. The books are to be rotated everything months, with at least 50% of them replaced with recently published works. SCP-042 is allowed to request up to 25 books of her choice during this rotation.

 **Description** : SCP-042 is a girl, appearing approximately 7-years-old, with brown hair, round glass, wearing a purple skirt and shirt and black shoes. SCP-042 is capable of speech several years more advanced than her apparent age. She has a quiet disposition, and is generally polite to Foundation Personnel.

SCP-042 is able to recall any book that has been published in great detail, even if she has never read the book before. Despite this, SCP-042 greatly enjoys reading any book, though having demonstrated a preference for fiction books over textbooks.

\--

**Observational Log 042.OL.1 Summary**

**Summary** : SCP-042 is asked for her opinion on a recently published novel.

 **Observation Notes:** SCP-042 goes into detail about the book, listing characters, describing which were her favorites, plot points and conflicts, and what she considered to be flaws within the work. Personnel observing have been reported to have a great interest in reading the book afterwards.

\--

**Observational Log 042.OL.2 Summary**

**Summary** : SCP-042 is asked to talk about William Shakespeare’s _Cardenio. Cardenio_ is a lost play, and the content of the play is not known.

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-042 paused before responding. While talking about characters and plot points, SCP-042 seems uncertain about certain elements.

\--

**Experiment Log #1.042**

**Subject:** SCP-042 and SCP-613

 **Preface** : SCP-042 and SCP-613 are placed within the same containment unit.

 **Result** : SCP-042 requests “an adventure book with a character like her as the hero”. SCP-613 pulls out a thick book from within his trench coat. SCP-042 appears pleased.

Upon retrieval of the book, it is discovered that the contents does not correlate with any book that has been published. The book was returned to SCP-042’s possession.

\--

_It has been requested that SCP-042 be used in the recovery of lost literary works. This request is pending._

\--

_A request for testing SCP-042 and SCP-4001 has been requested._

_[Request denied by the O5 Counsel]_


	7. SCP-314

**Item #** : SCP-314

 **Object Class** : Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-314 is to be held in a 5m x 5m containment area, with standard furnishings, bathroom, and medical facilities. A detailed log of all items within SCP-314’s containment is to be kept at all times.

No technology is allowed to be in SCP-314’s possession. SCP-314 is allowed two college level textbooks to be rotated out every six months.

 **Description** : SCP-314 appears to be a girl, approximately 10-years-old, with pigtails and a blue dress. SCP-314’s speech his highly advanced for her apparent age, and is capable of holding conversations about complex scientific topics.

SCP-314 capable of constructing highly advanced pieces of technology, including machines that appear to break the laws on known physics, when given only rudimentary objects to build them with. Objects that SCP-314 have been seen constructing include:

A perpetual motion machine from the remains of a broke computer.

A nuclear reactor from a collection of broken toys.

An antimatter generator from several broken phones.

All items created by SCP-314, designated SCP-314-2 and onward, are to be destroyed if possible, or held in a locker at [REDACTED].

Though SCP-314 has expressed interested in building objects to benefit others, her ability to construct objects that can cause massive destruction cannot be underestimated.

SCP-314 is to be observed by four cameras placed in her containment unit at all times. If SCP-314 appears to be constructing an object, the object is to immediately removed and destroyed, if possible.

\--

**Observational Log 314.OL.1 Summary**

**Summary** : SCP-314 is initially placed within a standard 5m x 5m containment unit.

 **Observation Notes** : After pacing the containment unit, SCP-314 proceeded to take unattached parts of items around the containment area to build an items. This item is then found to be a canon. SCP-314 then proceeded to use the canon to breach containment.

After being sedated, new containment procedures were established.

\--

**Observational Log 314.OL.2 Summary**

**Summary:** SCP-314 is asked about the latest scientific developments within the field of [REDACTED]

 **Observation Notes** : SCP-314 appears to be amused. SCP-314 then goes on, speaking about how researchers are ‘going in the right direction’, but are ‘far from learning what I already know’.

\--

**Experiment Log 1.314**

**Subject** : SCP-314 and SCP-1009

 **Preface** : SCP-1009 is placed within SCP-314 containment unit and asked to speak with SCP-314.

 **Result** : SCP-1009 approaches SCP-314 and joins her sitting on the bed. SCP-314 strikes up a conversation that lasted approximately 7 minutes. SCP-1009 then pulls out several small trinkets and toys from his pockets.

 **Note** : Before being brought in, SCP-1009 was thoroughly searched for any items. None were found.

SCP-314 proceeded to use such items to build handheld video game console. SCP-1009 then started playing with the item and SCP-1009 watched. SCP-1009 was removed and returned to his containment area and the item was placed in a locker located at [REDACTED].

SCP-314 and SCP-1009 have expressed a desire to see each other again.


	8. SCP-414

**Item** : SCP-414

 **Object Class** : Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-414-A, -B, -C, and -D are to be held in separate but identical containment units. Each containment unit is to be 6m x 6m, with standard bedding, bathroom, and medical facilities. SCP-414 are allowed contact with each other through closed circuit phones installed in each of their containment units. All conversations are to be recorded.

SCP-414 is allowed $50 worth of makeup and/or clothes monthly to avoid containment breach attempts. SCP-414 is allowed to decorate their containment unit within a budget of $100 dollar each year.

All personnel entering SCP-414’s containment unit are to wear sound blocking headphones and ear plugs. Personnel are only allowed to be the vicinity of SCP-414 for four minutes, with two weeks before being allowed to enter the vicinity again.

 **Description** : SCP-414 consists of four girls, approximately 9 years old.

SCP-414-A is Caucasian, with blonde hair, wearing a dark gray skirt suit with a pink shirt, dark gray socks and pumps.

SCP-414-B is African-American, with curly black hair, wearing a yellow skirt suit with a white shirt, white socks, and black shoes.

SCP-414-C is Caucasian, with brown hair, wearing a blue skirt suit with a white shirt, blue socks, and black shoes.

SCP-414-D is Armenian-American, with curly brown hair, wearing a green skirt suit, green socks, and black shoes.

When within 5m diameter of SCP-414, SCP-414 can induce a feeling of embarrassment and inadequacy. If not removed from this vicinity within five minutes, feelings of embarrassment and inadequacy with continue to increase exponentially, leading to depression, and if not removed, attempts at suicide. SCP-414 does this through hushed whispers, giggles, and finger pointing, resembling what most would consider to be ‘gossiping’.

If removed, these feelings will persist for up to 6 months after encountering SCP-414. The inducement of these abilities are less effective when only exposed to one, two, or three instances of SCP-414, taking longer to take effect.

SCP-414 is also able to induce feelings of pride and high self-esteem, though they don’t normally possess the desire to do so without something in exchange.

\--

**Experiment Log 1.414**

**Subject** : SCP-414 and SCP-415

 **Preface** : SCP-415 and SCP-414 are placed inside a single unit. This is after several recorded conversations between the four instances of SCP-414 having mentioned and individual that closely matches the description of SCP-415.

 **Result** : SCP-414 immediately begins attempts to influence SCP-415 with their anomalous effects. SCP-415 leans against the wall, mumbling and appearing board. After one hour, SCP-415 doesn’t appear to be affected by SCP-414’s anomalous properties. SCP-415 then asks personnel to be removed from the experiment, stating that “This is boring, I want to go watch wrestling.”

SCP-414-A then begins to loudly laugh at SCP-415. SCP-414-B, C, and D, then begin to make comments about SCP-415’s appearance. SCP-415 ignores SCP-414.

SCP-414-B, C, and D then begin to comment about who researchers believe to be [REDACTED], [REDACTED], [REDACTED], [REDACTED], and [REDACTED], causing SCP-415 to react violently. SCP-415 was able to break SCP-414-A’s nose, SCP-414-B’s wrist, rip out a section SCP-414-C’s hair, and give SCP-414-D a black eye.

SCP-415 was sedated, removed from the experiment area and returned to their containment area.

SCP-414’s recovered from their injuries.


End file.
